Conventionally, there has been proposed the technology that mounts a vehicle with a communication apparatus having the short range communication function and establishes a communication line between the vehicular communication apparatus and a portable terminal apparatus such as a mobile telephone carried into a vehicle compartment. As disclosed in patent document 1, for example, such type of communication line is represented as a Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication line and provides communication standards such as SPP (Serial Port Profile), HFP (Hands Free Profile), OPP (Object Push Profile), and PBAP (Phone Book Access Profile).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-206866
Recently, there is a growing tendency to originate a configuration that allows an application running on the vehicular communication apparatus to interoperate with an application running on the portable terminal apparatus communicably connected to the vehicular communication apparatus. According to such a configuration, however, a driver might have difficulty in concentrating driving when the driver operates the application using the portable terminal apparatus.